onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icirrus D. Winter
Icirrus D. Winter is a fledgling pirate under the creation of MrPlasmaCosmos Appearance Winter appears to be around 21. He stands roughly 6 feet talls and har dark brown blue spiky hair and cerulean eyes. He wears a pair of black, blue trimmed, shorts over a pair of black leggings. On his upper body he wears a black and blue tattered kimono-like robe which is overlayed witha black and grey scarf and sash. A black bussle like adornments wraps around his back and waves behnd him. A pair of black and violet epaulets compliments the look over his robe yet under the scarf. Black leather sandals match black gloves and long black sleeves trail up his arms to circular metal plates set on his shoulders under his epaulets. These circles seem to constantly emit a blue light. He also wears a dark blue crown-like adornment on his head and an emerald necklace below his scarf. His blue tinged skin includes a masterwork tatoo of a dragon which coils around most of his body. A sun/star tatoo is artfully drawn on his back and a tatoo of his jolly roger appears on his left shoulder. A black stigma resembling four hollow tama appears on his forehead. He is unaware of how it came to be there. Three swords are often strapped to his waist in his right side. One of his swords "Frostbite" is almost always drawn. It is a crystalesque sword with a wicked edge and a chilly touch. He is almost always accompanied by an Ice Wolf named Rimeo. Personality Winter is calm and kind most of the time. He is quiet around people he doesn't know. If he knows someone well howwever the two will most likely be found having interesting or hilarious converstions. He has picked up some bad habits and jokes from his former captain who he still regards with respect. He is often layed back but is loyal and hardworking when the situation calls for it. more often then not he and his crewmates express a playful lazyness. In combat he regards his opponent with respect and honor. He feels as though he is not alone in this world deep down. A feeling reminiscent of de je vu. Almost as if he already knows where he is or where he is going. This feeling drives him forward with romantic curiosit, but more does his sense of adventure. His kind, loving, loyal, and happy traits are ones almost everyone on his crew enjoys. Despite his carefree attitude however he has proven himself to be quite intelligent. Although this is relatively debateable as it has been shown that his intelligence is high in random situations, and in others he cannot find objects right before him, both to the chargin and laughter of his comrades. He openly dispises many kind of insults and knows all to well the difference between negative critisism and down right insulting comments. Though he rarely speaks up about it he cringes when he hears such remarks being made. His crew knows better however, most of them anyway. He is quite the moral being and very loyal, he will throw himself between a friend and a potentially fatal attack if he has the chance to safe that friend. All in all he shows a carefree playfullness outside of serious situations and a serious loyalty and fireceness inside them. Those who are knowldegable in lost history say these qualitites are reminiscent of the lost frost master, Zero. Biography Born on Rice Island in the North Blue, Winter tryed enjoyed the life of a farmers son. He was born with a bluish tint in his skin which made him an outcast, not something he complained about because the few friends he made would one day join him as pirates. But most others, including his mother, disliked him. He often worked or played alone. During his young life he expressed interest in the mechanics of things and at a very young age was able to dismantle almost anyhting. During his early teen years this facination led him to become a spare shipwright and cabin boy for a group of pirates who visisted the island. He had decided to go with them realizing that they were in fact, some of the nicest pirates ever to set foot on rice island. And indeed they were. In a few years time however the group was split up in a raid by a Navi ship. The captain was taken prisoner and so were many of the prominent fighters. The few that were left split up, but not before teh captain gave one last goodbye. A sinlge treasure would go to each of his remaining men. One of those treasures was given to Winter before he split from the group. A light blue fruit with ligher swirls. A Devil Fruit. A few years later, compelled to return to Rice Island and pick up where his captain had left off, Winter set out on his own. Determined to become as great a captain as his captain had once been. Bounty: Icirrus is not a big name pirate but he has so far aquire three bounty raises so far. First Bounty: 7,250,000; For participating in the battle of (and therefore contributing to the destruction of) Port Alphonse, for defeating a Navy Captain, resisting arrest, and for the comandeering a Navy vessel. Second Bounty: '''8,350,000 (increase 1,100,000) For defeating "Bounty King" Wiraqocha Weisgard (1,350,000) and for declaring sovereignty over Wolf Island (Turned Weisgard over to Local Marines, the boldness earned him the increase) '''Third Bounty: '''9,950,000 (Increase 1,600,000) For suspected involvement in the events that destroyed a large part of the Divers Island Reclamation Hub. '''Fourth Bounty: '''11,850,000 (Increase of 1,900,000) For interrupting an inter-island summit, "abducting" Acheologist Kaytlyn, and defeating Navy Captain Somarka. Abilities Shimo Shimo no Mi Winter was given this treasure by his late captain, Argaius Flint. The man had recently stubbled upon it hidden away in an icy cave on a winter island in the Grand Line, with the help of Winter of course. It was only right he should have it. The fruit after all was supposed to be legendary. None had seen it since the great pirate Zero vanished almost millenia ago. '''Frostbite: This is currently all he knows. He keeps a trio of ice blades at his disposal at all times. The swords act as a catalyst for his powers and allow him to chale his cold based attacks. Cuts from "Frostbite" can do anything from insiting a chill, to freezing the enemy, to raising a wave of ice or snow. Ice Magic: Unknown to Winter, what he had eaten was a devil fruit. He is capable of wielding ice and cold as though they were extensions of himself. He calls this "Ice Magic". Swordsmanship Taught swordsmanship as a way of defense during his stay aboard the ship of Argaius Flint, he has become a skilled adept in santoryu style. Though he prefers combat with only a single sword. Since his swords are made of ice they don't last as long as normal swords, but are far more versatile when infused with his "ice magic" which can alter their size, shape, or weight. Shimotoryu: The primary way he fights is a type of technique created and named by him. Shimotoryu, Frost Sword Style, uses his swords whicha re made of ice and can shift in shape and size. He is capable of wielding up to three swords in this way. Itoryu: His primary form of Shimotoryu. With a single balde he is able to fell most enemies especially after Ice Magic: Ice Garden. A majority of his sword techniques revolve around Itoryu. Niitoryu: If an enemy is particularly powerful he may fogoes the use of his "magic" to wield two swords. This fighting style of his melds his ice powrrs and swordsmanship near flawlessly. He is a tough opponent wehn forced to use this style. Santoryu: While the third blade is usually left as a spare should he lose one in battle he is capable of a few santoryu attacks, none as strong as Zoro's but his Santoryu: Rashomon no Shimo is an increadibly powerful attack, for a rookie pirate. Haki Winter has developed a latent source of Kenbunshoku Haki which makes him a harder opponent to beat, but he hasn't fully mastered it and so sometimes his haki can be more of a hinderence that a help. Crew While not being the most effective bunch on the seas, Winter has amassed a dozen crewmates, none as skilled as other greater crews but good enought, when working together, to get the job done. Lohgan: '''The first member to join. His merrymaking and subtle ways throw off teh fact that he was once a clandestine operative. Both his musical styilngs and tactical wit come in handy as a crewman. '''Tyler: The ships doctor and offbrand Scientist. He is one of the more intelligent members of the crew and believe it or not one of it's top fighter despite his claims to pacifism. He is knowledgable on chemistry and devil fruit lore. Nicholas: '''An amazing artist who wileds th Art Art fruit aswell as a great cartographer. While not being to good of a navigator her is facinated with all media of art and can bring it all to life. '''Bradley: The Blacksmith and Weapons Master of the crew. He is a burly man but his off-key humor enlightnes the group more often than not. He is one of the Shipwrights on board. Robert: '''One of the crews top fighters, the slightly childish Robert is a master of a canoneer and an amazing demoman. He is superbly strong. '''Mathias: '''The chef and Bo'Sun. He is a master of cooking but isn't 5-star material. He is alos a great amster of cleanliness and a apable tailor. Though he is more than aoften helped with cleaning. '''Dustin: '''A master of the drunken monket and a great riggings master he is a valuable meber of the crew who wields both, fist, rope, and ale at the same time. He also fulfills the crews look-out position. '''Tim-B: '''The swordsman of the group. He is also the proud helmsmans of the group. He is a reliable person but doesn't talk very much. '''Ryan: '''A diver foe many years he is the crews salvage and coatings expert. Having been through so many underwater scenariors, he knows a lot about currents and so is part of the navigation team. '''Derek: '''Derek is an expert hunter and fulfills the groups marksmen position. He is also a great tracker and his knowledge of land animals is almsot unparalelled making him an off-brand biologist. '''Kaytlyn: '''The sole female aboard the ship but by no means the weakest. She is effectively one of the most charismatic (for better or worse) members and is the crews acting Archaeolgist and historian. '''Corey: '''The herbalist of the Winter Pirates, he aids both Mathias and Tyler. He is also a decent meteorologist and is part of the navigational team. He is not trained in either job but fulfills them with spritual ties. '''Subdivision Alpha: Navigation: '''Nick (Cartographer), Dustin (Look Out), Tim-B (Helmsman), Ryan (Underwater), Corey (Weather) '''Subdivision Beta: Repairs: Winter (Inventor), Bradley (Blacksmith), Dustin (Riggings), Mathias (Bo'Sun) '''Subdivision Gamma: Medicinal: '''Tyler (Docotr), Mathias (Chef), Corey (Herbalist), Ryan, (Cook, Fisherman) '''Subdivision Delta: Lore: '''Lohgan (Clandestine Op), Tyler (Chemistry, Devil Fruits), Bradley (Engineering), Ryan (Underwater, Marinebiology), Derek (Tracking, Biology), Kaytlyn (Histroy, Archaeology), Corey (Herbology, Meteorology) Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Swordsmen